Yami Tea And The Millenium Bunny Ears
by Karasea
Summary: What happens when Tea's old self from ancient egypt turns up in an eigth item? chaos, madness, cookies and cuteness, thats what! OLD STORY... o.o DON'T READ IT!
1. Prologue

AN- this fanfiction is been written by two people, myself my friend, who is going to get an account on fanfiction.net soon. Usual diclaimers by the way. [PG]  
  
Prologue  
  
In ancient Egypt long, long ago, back in the time of the great pharaoh Yami, the young and beautiful lady Teana, niece of Yami himself, stumbled across the priests making seven gold items. A ring, puzzle, rod, scales, eye, bracelet and a key. She became interested at once and set about making an item of her own.  
  
It took just over six long months to finish the new item and Teana was proud of it. However, just three weeks after it's completion, things started to go wrong, and even though Teana retained all of her former knowlage, she somehow became obsessed with friendship, cookies, cute and fluffyness!  
  
Late one night, after she accidentally changed all of the palace guards into five years old temporarily. Pharaoh Yami decided to take action, and sealed lady Teana into her own creation for fear of the damage she could cause!  
  
This was the birth of the millenium Bunny Ears. Now five thousand years later, it's secrets have been revealed. This is the story of Yami Tea And The Millenium Bunny Ears!  
  
Please review. Updates coming soon. Anything written in 1st person is mine from now on and anything else is my friends (she's getting an account later) we may switch now and again. This story was inspired while throwing my deck around the room like confetti. Enjoy my 1st! 


	2. The Oven?

AN- Disclaimer! None of these characters are mine! Except Yami Tea, you know the rest. Thanks for the reviews me and Kaisian have got so far (don't forget to check out her version, chapter 3 I think!) This chapter is from Yami Tea's point of view by the way. Hikari= Light, /blah/= Hikari to Yami, //blah//= Yami to Hikari, Blah= thoughts.  
  
'the' oven!?  
  
Finally! I thought as I looked down at my new body, wow! This place is soo cozy! /What the?/ I heard the voice echo through my mind and I grinned, sending a huge mental glomp to my newest friend. //HIYA, HIKARI-FRIEND!// I yelled in delight. /Hik- Hikari? My names Tea!/ I almost screamed in delight, Hikari-friend sounded so sweet, //Will you be my friend, Hikari-friend? I'm Yami Tea by the way!// /OKAY!/ She yelled back at me in reply, I giggled in response, both physically and mentally and Hikari-friend joined in. /Do you like cookies, Yami Tea?/ my grin widened in happiness and I sent another mental glomp to Hikari-friend. //You can make COOKIES!!!// I screamed at her. /Yup!/ I wasted no more time in letting Hikari-Friend take over our lovely body again and she directed herself around her house quickly, soon we arrived in what looked like a kitchen.  
  
While Hikari-friend set about making the cookies I had a looksie into her mind and memories. In there I found lots of people who needed glomping and several people who need a lesson on the virtues of friendship. I immediately started planning my speech, Hikari-friend joining in for suggestions every now and again.  
  
After half an hour I decided to help her make the cookies and separated from her. I looked down at my semi-transparent body before walking up to and glomping Hikari-friend thoroughly, and to my great pleasure she returned the gesture. YAY! I thought to myself happily, I have a Hikari who understands my principles on the philosophy and ethics of Friendship!  
  
A few minutes later I found myself getting led around by my sweet little Hikari-friend, who was busy trying to explain all these new 'modern appliances' "And finally," Hikari-friend said brightly, "This is the oven! Basically it's like a modern version of a cooking fire!" I giggled and nod, even though I wasn't really listening anymore. "How does it work, Hikari-friend? I really want to make some COOKIES!" I studied the strangle appliance closely 'ooooh's' and 'aahhh's of wonder escaping me while I grinned at Hikari-friend and glomped her again "SHOW ME HIKARI-FRIEND! SHOW MEEE!" Hikari-friend grinned at my enthusiasm and showed me how to work the thing. //Can I make COOKIES yet? Hikari-friend please?// Hikari-friend handed me the cookie mix she showed me how to use earlier.  
  
//AWWW!// I moaned mentally to my sweet little Patient Hikari-friend, //These ones will turn out right!!!// I add confidently. /umm, sure. YEAH! They'll turn out juuust fine, Yami Tea./  
  
The first batch of cookies didn't turn out to well. They got all burnt and horrid! Hikari-friend threw them in the bin saying that if we handed those cookies out we risk giving Hikari-friend's-friends-who-really-need-glomping- and-taught-about-friendship food poisoning. When I asked what was wrong with that she explained that if they got food poisoning and died, I couldn't glomp them anymore. Then when I said I could still glomp them when after they were mummified she explained that people didn't get mummified anymore and that even if they were mummified I wouldn't be able to glomp them because they then get put underground! This modern world sure is confusing, but the perfect place to glomp people!  
  
'BING!' I jumped up and down excitedly. The second and much better batch of cookies were done! I took them out and looked at them. They were perfect! //I KNEW THEY WOULD TURN OUT RIGHT HIKARI-FRIEND// I managed between fits of giggles, Hikari-friend congratulated me and joined in my giggling. I kept on giggling and accidentally forget to turn off the oven. Well, that is until.  
  
BANG!  
  
It seems that I left the oven on.  
  
//Ooops!//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------Karasea------ -----------  
  
AN- well, there you have it. First chapter of many more. If you've read Kaisian's version should notice that this is not in hers, this is because both stories will have different variations but the same plotline but both may occasionally stray off the main plot to add a bit more chaos here and there. Next chappie- Be afraid Joey, be very afraid! 


	3. Be Afraid Joey, Be Very Afraid!

AN- Disclaimer! None of these characters are mine, blah, blah, blah. Yami Tea is mine though; Kaisian's and mine that is! It's been a while since I first posted my prologue so I decided to write two chapters to make up for lost time. Before hand I'd like to thank anybody who has, or is planning to, review these chapters and that I will try to respond to them, whether they complement or criticize the story or myself. This is from Yami Tea's point of view for the most part.  
  
Be afraid Joey, be very afraid!  
  
--Tea's PoV  
  
I woke up to find myself in a totally unfamiliar room. It had violet walls with silver curtains around a large bed. I Looked around and soon find a large filing cabinet with lots of drawers; each one had somebody's name on it. I suddenly remembered what just happened in the kitchen and started to panic.  
  
/YAMI TEA!? / I yelled through our link  
  
//HIKARI-FRIEND! // She screamed back at me, I giggled and she joined in, soon we were having a full on giggle-fit.  
  
//Are you okay, Hikari-friend? //  
  
/Yeah. Did you put me in here? / I asked, even if I didn't need to.  
  
//Mm-hmm. I can't Glomp dead people. // Was the simple reply; with it I received an extra large mental glomp.  
  
/Yami Tea? / I asked suddenly,  
  
//Yes Hikari-friend? //  
  
/How am I gonna explain this to my parents. If they get mad they might not let me eat any cookies for a month, they've done it before!/ I knew her eyes went gone wide at the mention of a cookie ban. I wasn't disappointed.  
  
//WHAAAAT? //  
  
Yami Tea's PoV.  
  
My eyes widened immediately at even the mention of a cookie ban and I shook my head vigorously before yelling at Hikari-Friend through the mind link.  
  
//WHAAAAT? //  
  
/Calm down, Yami-Tea!/ Hikari-Friend scolded before continuing, /First we have to get out of here. Just. just act like nothings happened or at least that we weren't here when it happened. /  
  
Hikari-Friend is smart isn't she; I thought as I headed towards the door, I scooping up the cookies and depositing them in a bag as I skipped past them towards the door.  
  
As soon as I stepped outside I saw Hikari-Friend's-Friend-Joey-Wheeler, Who from this point onwards is known as Joey. Even though I knew who he was I still checked with Hikari-Friend to make sure.  
  
//Isn't that one of your friends, Hikari-Friend? //  
  
/Yup, that's Joey. / She confirmed immediately, /why don't you go and say hello to him? / We giggled for a while for no reason whatsoever before I continued on my way for a few meters until I came into screaming distance of Joey.  
  
"JOEEEEEEEYYY!" I screamed at him. He turned round just in time to see me jump on him.  
  
"Tea?!! WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled at me. He probably wasn't expecting me just then. Oh well, that means Hikari-friend and I should spend more time with him and he'll be more comfortable. Then it clicked! A cookie!  
  
"Here Joey, have a COOKIE!"  
  
"But I don't wanna cookie!!! Oomph!" He looked like he liked it, so I gave him two more. Then I got off him and started throwing them into the large crowd that had gathered. Obviously for a cookie.  
  
"COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY!" I called dancing around and glomping people. It was then that I noticed that Joey was running somewhere.  
  
//Hikari-friend? // I asked Hikari-friend, //Why did Joey run away? // I jogged after him quickly. /He's heading to Yugi's! / Hikari-friend answered immediately. /He wants you to follow him! / I smiled. That was it!  
  
I started to follow him a bit faster, calling out to him every now and then. Making sure he didn't get too far ahead.  
  
--------------------------------------End of chapter 2---------------------- -  
  
Kara: Well, that's the end of that chapter! Kaisian: 0.o Yami Tea: ^-^ why end the chapter there? Kara: 1) I want to go straight to the scene at school. 2) I felt like it. 3) Cos' I can. Yami T: * Blinks * but. Kara: [ Shut up! Yami T: But. Kaisian: Shut up and have a cookie! Yami T: ^-^ * has a cookie* THANKIES! K&K: 0.o 


End file.
